


Seize the Moment

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Death prompt: <i>any. any. planning their own funeral</i></p><p>In which Rodney picks the wrong time to plan his own funeral, and John redirects him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Moment

“Do you think there should be music? Something appropriately somber. Maybe Canon in D? Is that too cliché?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you,” John said crossly. Especially not in the infirmary. It wasn’t even as if Rodney had been the one injured on the last offworld mission; John was the one laid up with a bullet wound.

“Honestly, I don’t know why I didn’t think to do this sooner.” Rodney continued on as if John hadn’t spoken. He was busily entering information into his tablet. “With death practically looming around every corner it only makes sense to have a plan.”

John sighed and covered his eyes with the arm that wasn’t in a sling. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised that Rodney was being so morbid – the man had a very vivid imagination when it came to possible death scenarios – but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it. Or think about what it would be like, attending a funeral service for Rodney.

“Burial or cremation? Hmm. Tough call. On the one hand, it would be nice to have a grave for people to visit, you know? Although where the hell would I be buried? Canada? New Lantea? No.” Rodney tapped a finger against his chin. “Cremation would probably be better. Scatter my ashes in the upper atmosphere or something. You’d scatter my ashes, wouldn’t you, Sheppard?”

Rodney wasn’t the only one with a vivid imagination. John could picture it all too well, taking a jumper up and saying a few words as he tipped Rodney’s earthly remains out of a brass urn. What the hell would he even say? Rodney was his friend, his teammate, but somewhere along the line he’d become so much more than that. The idea of carrying on without Rodney made John’s chest ache in a way getting shot hadn’t.

“You’re not being very helpful,” Rodney complained. “You know you’re the only I trust to carry out my final wishes.”

“You know what I wish?” John said between clenched teeth. “I wish you’d shut the hell up about this already.”

He didn’t need to look to know that Rodney had a hurt expression on his face.

“If our places were reversed, I’d make sure _you_ got a proper funeral,” Rodney said. He managed to sound both wounded and petulant. 

“Keep it up and we’ll be carrying out that funeral sooner than you think.”

“Well, that’s uncalled for.”

John sighed again, and dropped his arm. “Rodney, I don’t want to think about either of us dying, okay?”

“But –”

“No buts. Maybe instead of planning your funeral, you should be looking at ways to…I don’t know. Make your life better? More meaningful?”

Rodney snorted. “How’d I know you’d be one of those seize-the-day people? If you say ‘yolo’ to me, I might be forced to take drastic measures.”

“I’m just _suggesting_ that you stop looking ahead to your inevitable demise and focus more on your life. Do something you wouldn’t normally do. Take a chance. You know, you only live… _mmmph_.”

Rodney kissed him, chastely business-like until John opened his mouth – to protest, maybe, or offer up suggestions – and then it was down and dirty, and John was a little embarrassed at the noises he was making as he clutched at Rodney with his good hand.

When Rodney sat back down, his face flushed pink, it took John a minute or two to get himself together. He had to clear his throat several times before he could get the words out. “I’m not sure that’s exactly what I had in mind.”

“Just taking your advice,” Rodney said with a shrug, though the look he gave John was full of heat. “Carpe hominem, or something like that.”

John couldn’t help grinning at that. “If there’s anything else you’d like to seize, that’s a plan I can get behind.”

“You’re an idiot.” But Rodney put the tablet away, and never mentioned funeral plans to John again.


End file.
